The New Master on the Block
by God Fist
Summary: Bored with slowly aging yet still being an old man, Naruto recklessly activates an experimental time travel seal he'd created recently. Things don't go as planned and now he's stuck in an altogether different world! Ryozanpaku and Yami will be in for a surprise…Super/Experienced!Naruto.


**Author's Note:** New fic kiddies, enjoy.

**Summary**: Bored with slowly aging yet still being an old man, Naruto recklessly activates an experimental time travel seal he'd created recently. Things don't go as planned and now he's stuck in an altogether different world! Ryozanpaku and Yami will be in for a surprise…Super/Experienced!Naruto.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own.

~99~

**Chapter 1: Naruto Who?**

Naruto sighed, looking boredly out at the bustling street outside his small shop. Could it really be called a shop though? It was technically a dojo, seeing as Naruto taught taijutsu there (or 'martial arts' as most seemed to refer to it in this world), but it was located between a small market and a sweet shop and didn't have much of a 'dojo' feel to it.

He didn't have too much business either, which he could mostly attribute to his odd and somewhat intimidating appearance. He stood about two full meters (6.6 feet) tall with a quite noticeably muscular physique. His clothes consisted of a simple white gi and slightly baggy black pants that were taped at the bottom where his simple black sandels finished off his look.

It was a fairly normal appearance for a martial arts instructor, he thought, but people still seemed to give him strange looks when he walked around outside. He still remembered when he hadn't used fuinjutsu to maintain an illusion over his eyes; people had thought he was some kind of circus performer.

Normally they probably wouldn't have thought that, but ever since Naruto had long ago come up with a method to maintain a perpetual state of sage mode, he didn't exactly _not_ expect strange looks from the people of this more mundane world.

Still, getting business certainly wasn't too easy. He looked a bit exotic with his long mane of blonde hair, similar in fashion to his long dead master Jiraiya, and his signature whisker marks which he hadn't bothered to cover up. He only looked to be in his mid thirties as well, despite the experienced and wise look noticeable in his blue gaze.

People just seemed a bit unnerved whenever around him. He tried to reign in his powerful presence as much as possible but it was difficult even while not in sage mode. He rubbed his chin idly, wondering if it would be possible to use fuinjutsu as a remedy to that particular problem.

He chuckled, remembering a time when the complicated art had been such a huge frustration to learn, way back in his twenties. It was well after the war; he was considered a hero and a truly powerful ninja, and so when he'd taken on some random ninja (who just so happened to be a fuinjutsu specialist) that had challenged him, he had let his guard down foolishly and had most of his chakra network sealed.

His opponent had fled successfully, injured fairly seriously despite Naruto's arrogance, and had left a weak and chakra-deprived Naruto behind without much care. No one in the village had been able to break the seal and since Kurama wasn't with him anymore, he couldn't help either.

This had left Naruto in a pretty precarious position. Tsunade was still the Hokage, but was going to retire within only a few years. If he didn't get his ability to use chakra back, he was sure she wouldn't allow him to take her position. This had caused him to go into a fuinjutsu studying frenzy. He had learned and internalized as much as he could, even going so far as to travel around the Elemental Nations, stealthily seeking the guidance of skilled fuinjutsu users so as to remove the seal. In the meanwhile and as something to fall back on just in case, he had endured the hellish physical training Lee and Gai went through to make sure he could at least use taijutsu as skillfully as possible.

If he could at least prove himself as a powerful ninja despite his sealed chakra, he could still become the Hokage, right? But it turned out that going through tough training without an abundance of chakra flowing through the body was more difficult than he could have imagined. This made things all the more difficult.

Interestingly, his body grew taller and far more muscular during this period. Tsunade had said that as a result of his body not being able to fall back on his chakra as a primary energy source, his body's natural chemical energy was utilized instead. This had been a large strain on his usually huge endurance and stamina, but in the end, when he had finally gotten back the use of his chakra nearly five years later, he was all the more powerful because of it. It certainly did explain why most ninja weren't all that muscular, despite the tough training many of them went through.

It was also during this time that Naruto came up with the method to continuously maintain sage mode. He had created a seal that would slowly draw in natural energy, and another that would regulate and balance that energy with his yin and yang chakras so that Naruto didn't have to concentrate on it like he usually would. While he had his chakra sealed for that long five years, he found that he could still use sage mode, however it was more difficult and required far more concentration to maintain.

It wasn't until he could truly be called a 'Master' of the sealing arts that he had perfected those seals though. They were simply so complicated that he couldn't successfully use them and apply them to his body until nearly two years after he'd managed to unseal his chakra.

Those times were hard, he remembered, but they were certainly rewarding; of that there was no doubt. He had learned and experienced so much all those years ago that he was definitely thankful of that random ninja he'd fought, despite all the troubles he'd caused him.

Naruto sighed, ending his train of thought. It wouldn't do to dwell on the past. He was stuck in the present in a strange new world he'd only just arrived in some six months ago. He was still trying to adapt to all the changes and thinking about the past could only cause him grief.

Still, he cursed his still-potent curiosity. He should never have activated that experimental time travel fuinjutsu when he still wasn't aware what would happen. He had only wanted to become capable of seeing the past and future! He had even resolved to never become involved in any past or future events so as to maintain causality.

In the end, things never did really ever go as planned for him.

~99~

Naruto smiled, watching his pupils continuously practice the forms he'd taught them. Many had stopped coming to the dojo after seeing how difficult his training regimen was and knowing they would have to pay for it.

Naruto couldn't very well make them pay for shoddy martial arts lessons. It would be quite dishonorable on his part if he simply taught them the bare basics and had them pay for it. Still, he couldn't help but notice that those who stayed were certainly the ones taking it seriously. He didn't work them too hard though, seeing as no one in this world seemed to have chakra. They had some kind of lesser energy source that seemed more spiritual in nature, but definitely nothing as potent as chakra.

He looked through his line of students, noticing that one of his more recent applicants was more enthusiastic today. It was affecting his form.

Naruto sighed, getting up from his seated position and going over to the boy. "Hey, Mizunuma-kun, why so lively today?"

The boy faltered somewhat, still a bit intimidated with Naruto despite being a member of the dojo for nearly a month. "A-Ah, Uzumaki-sensei! Oh, well, it's just that your teachings have helped me to overcome some of the bullies at my school! They won't be messing with me anymore thanks to you!"

The boy was grinning at the end of his quick account. Naruto smiled in turn, nodding with acceptance. "That is good, Mizunuma-kun. Just remember not to overdo it. My teachings are only for self-defense. Don't carelessly seek out revenge on those bullies, eh?"

"H-Hai, sensei!" Mizunuma stuttered slightly. Naruto didn't have to use his unique emotion-sensing ability that he still retained despite Kurama's absence to know the boy was somewhat regretful.

Naruto chuckled, nodding and turning away from the boy. It's not like one couldn't expect something like that from kids Mizunuma's age. He hoped to impart his teachings with peaceful intentions though. Not only was he against his students using the skills they learnt with ill will, but he might also get in some trouble otherwise.

The bell on the door at the front entrance rang some time later, signifying the arrival of two people that Naruto could sense. Seeing as his students were now sparring, he decided to have one of his senior students go and see who they were and what they wanted.

~99~

Kenichi nervously entered the weirdly placed dojo with some anxiety with Niijima right behind him, not entirely sure what he would find. He had asked Tanimoto if he'd ever heard of a place called 'Konoha Dojo' but he seemed not to know anything at all.

Despite his anxiety though, he was determined to find out why Mizunuma had beaten up that bully so badly. He wanted to know where Mizunuma had managed to learn to fight and whether or not his dojo advocated such violence. It could just be that he was angry at his bullies and had overdone it but still, Kenichi was concerned.

"What are you doing Marshal? Lead the way," Kenichi said, looking back nervously at Niijima, his friend who he was certain to be a devil in alien skin.

"No, no," Niijima started with a smile, calmly patting Kenichi's shoulder. "The Assault Commander would be expected to lead here."

Kenichi glared at Niijima, struggling to remove the odd looking boy's hand from his shoulder and push him away. "I have a feeling you're going to run away and leave me alone, huh?!"

"Stop complaining!" Niijima shot back, still sticking close to Kenichi. "Didn't you make yourself stronger for that purpose?!"

"Don't make fun of me!" Kenichi replied, now almost wrestling with his alien friend. "Didn't you promise in front of everyone to save Mizunuma?!"

Niijima grabbed Kenichi's collar, shaking him slightly. "The main point is, I told you to bring some of your masters! How many times did I tell you? Why did you come alone?!"

Kenichi seized his struggling, looking dejected. "Well, I tried talking to them, but…somehow they seemed to be making a big deal of it…"

He remembered asking them to come along but they simply seemed to think he wanted to challenge the dojo. He shook his head, pushing Niijima away and walking towards the door, still donning his dejected expression. "It's fine. If I got them involved, it would probably become a big problem anyway. Summon your courage and enter after me."

"Excuse me…"

~99~

Kenichi and Niijima walked through a hall and peeked into a room where they could hear noise coming from. They saw a small amount of people sparring fairly heatedly. While some seemed to be novices, there were a few that seemed quite skilled.

A muscular man looked towards them quizzically. "Do you two want to enroll?"

Kenichi made a girlish exclamation of surprise, lifting his hands and stuttering out a response. "Uh, no, um…a friend of mine is here…he's called Mizunuma…"

Kenichi then bowed, slightly embarrassed, having forgotten to be courteous. "Excuse me."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Niijima said quietly from behind him, still peeking in from the hallway.

The larger man shrugged and pointed to the left. "An acquaintance of Mizunuma-kun, huh? Well, he's sparring right over there."

They looked over to see Mizunuma fighting with surprisingly more skill than could have been expected. His opponent appeared to be just about as skilled and looked to be losing. He certainly seemed to be giving it his all though, unnecessarily yelling as he lunged at his challenger.

The man that had first greeted them chuckled slightly. "Heh, the Master was right. Mizunuma is pretty enthusiastic today."

But Kenichi saw it as being unnecessarily vicious in his attacks. He quickly walked over to Mizunuma, stopping the boys thrust as he went for a finishing blow. "Stop! Mizunuma, why are you being so violent? That isn't how you should practice martial arts!"

"…Commander Shirahama?" Mizunuma asked, looking back confusedly.

"Hoh, well said kid. But Mizunuma-kun isn't being violent, he's just a little hyped today, y'know?" a voice said from directly behind Kenichi, nearly causing his heart to skip a beat.

He jumped back slightly, alarmed that he hadn't even heard anyone get behind him. Many of the others in the class seemed surprised as well, apparently not having seen the man get behind Kenichi either.

"A-Ah, Sensei, when did you get there?" the large man still standing next to the door in the hallway asked.

Kenichi noted that the man seemed to ignore his student's question and looked closely at Kenichi. Kenichi nearly sunk into himself, unconsciously trying to shy away from the man's intense gaze. The tall and muscular blonde man seemed to notice.

He grinned at Kenichi, his eyes losing that intense and focused look. "Well boy? What did you need from my humble little dojo?"

Kenichi mustered his courage to speak, now slightly less intimidated from a man that seemed to somehow remind him of the Elder at Ryozanpaku, despite his younger appearance. "W-Well, a friend of mine, M-Mizunuma-san, has recently been acting violently…so I thought I would find the cause of it, and ended up coming to this dojo…"

Naruto chuckled loudly, reminded of Mizunuma's reaction to his question earlier in the day. "Well, well; you certainly have good friends, Mizunuma-kun! They must be concerned because you went out and beat up those bullies."

Mizunuma smiled sheepishly, slightly embarrassed. "I-I'm really happy that both of you came because you were worried about me, but please leave. I want to be strong like our commander…I want power! I can obtain it here…and not only that, but I can get it quickly, in this dojo that teaches practical martial arts!"

Kenichi looked at Mizunuma with some surprise, though he was shaken out of his reverie as the dojo's master spoke with a disapproving tone. "That is not a good reason to learn to fight, Mizunuma-kun. One can only become truly strong when they have something precious they wish to protect. Be it themselves or their family—or anything else really—that is the path to true strength. That is the motto of this dojo, Mizunuma-kun. I do not teach those who wish for power simply for power's sake."

The entire class, especially Mizunuma, seemed enraptured as the large blonde man spoke, as did Kenichi and the hiding Niijima. As the dojo master's short speech ended, Kenichi smiled, relieved that he had been wrong about Mizunuma's dojo advocating violence, and happy that he'd found someone with similar beliefs. It seemed Mizunuma was actually in good hands.

"Now then!" the large blonde man started, clapping his hands with a grin. "Why don't you have a spar or two with some of my students?"

"E-Eh?!" Kenichi exclaimed, stepping back in shock from the man's sudden request. "W-Why would I want to fight any of you guys? I just came here to see Mizunuma-san!"

The master of the dojo chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with some sheepishness. "Well…based on your apparent body strength, movements, and your stronger-than-average aura, you seem to know how to fight."

_W-What?! How could he know that I practice martial arts? How could he determine my body strength without my arms or legs exposed at all? Aura?!_ Kenichi thought furiously, more than slightly unnerved by the older man's assessment. He was wearing long sleeves and pants, after all, and he didn't know anyone (with perhaps the exception of his masters) who could tell if someone was a fighter with just a glance like that.

"Are you just 'gonna stare all day?" the man asked with some annoyance, looking down at Kenichi with a raised eyebrow.

Kenichi gulped, putting both hands up defensively. "W-Well, actually I have to get back soon! I have training and stuff, after all…"

He couldn't believe that he was using his training as an excuse, but he just didn't feel like fighting right now and the large blonde man was quite unnerving to be around.

"Wahaha! That's alright, kid! You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to. Come back any time if you need some sparring partners. My students should be a good challenge...and, what was your name, kid?" the man asked, grinning with obvious mirth before he faltered slightly, remembering that he'd never gotten the boy's name.

Kenichi sweatdropped but breathed a sigh of relief, happy that the huge blonde martial artist didn't seem as forceful as his masters at Ryozanpaku.

He smiled, bowing politely to the large man. "Ryozanpaku's number one disciple, Shirahama Kenichi!"

After the man nodded in acceptance, assuring him that he would remember it, Kenichi bid his farewells. After doing the same with Mizunuma, he and Niijima left the dojo, happy that their friend was becoming strong the right way.

~99~

It was quiet back at Ryozanpaku dojo as the six powerful masters all sat around each other. They had a meeting called after two of their own came back with some interesting information.

"So, Sakaki, Ma, what is it you found while following Kenichi?" the eldest master of the dojo asked, patting his long blonde beard absently.

Ma Kensei, Master of all Chinese Kenpo, actually seemed fairly serious (a rare sight) as he replied to the Elder. "That dojo Kenichi went out to challenge…the one who taught there was Master class…"

"Hoh? That's pretty interesting," the Elder responded thoughtfully. "I don't know of any masters in the area. Still, why is such a thing so surprising to you two?"

Sakaki Shio, self-proclaimed 100th Dan Karate Master, grunted, thinking back to what he'd felt while listening in from outside the dojo. "That guy was strong, old man…he had an amazing Ki."

"Yes," Kensei agreed with a nod. "He seemed quite powerful. At least at our level."

The other four masters grew much more attentive while the Elder seized rubbing his beard and narrowed his eyes. There were very few masters in the world that could be considered anywhere near as strong as any of the masters at Ryozanpaku. They didn't boast the reputation as the most powerful grouping of 'Saving Fist' martial artists for nothing (although there weren't too many in mainstream martial arts that would recognize them).

"Could this man be...from Yami?" the Elder asked seriously, wondering if it was one of the Nine Shadow Fists.

"Hmm…doubtful," Kensei replied, thinking back. "Based on what he said to Kenichi and his students, he seems to follow the way of the 'Katsujinken.' He said that the motto of his dojo was to gain true strength through having something precious to protect. He didn't give off any killing intent, at any rate…"

The Elder nodded, relieved that there was such a powerful martial artist out there that had such a noble belief. It seemed Ryozanpaku might just gain another master, at least if he could persuade the man to come. Opposing Yami when the time came, they would need all the strength they could get. This might be a good opportunity in that regard.

"Still," Koetsuji Akisame, known by most as the 'Philosophical Jujitsu Master,' began while rubbing his thin mustache. "It's quite surprising that there was a master of that caliber so close by that we didn't know about. What was his name? Perhaps one of us knows it."

Kensei faltered for a moment, chuckling nervously, while Sakaki slapped a hand to his forehead. "We didn't catch it…"

The Elder sighed, chuckling slightly at the antics of the other masters of the dojo. They all certainly had their eccentric qualities. "No matter, we will find out tomorrow from Kenichi. For now, let's simply wait and see."

The others nodded, curious of whoever it was that was so seemingly strong. Things were starting to pick up, in any case. It could only get more interesting.

~99~

Naruto rubbed at his chin, contemplative over recent events. While those kids, Mizunuma's friends, had come over, he had sensed two powerful presences nearby, just outside the wall to his dojo. They were very different from the rest of the humans of this world, at least as far as Naruto could tell.

Their spiritual presence was immense and Naruto could tell they were listening in on his conversation with the boy who had been concerned about Mizunuma. They had seemed carefree but watchful at first, then alarmed and ready to barge in (no doubt after sensing him), and then suspicious and careful the rest of the time until they left after the two boys were gone.

Naruto was surprised but glad that not all of the humans of this world were so…weak. He had been thinking of methods to strengthen that spiritual energy in his own students through meditation and intense physical training to see if that would help them become stronger than most of the other humans in this world (none of them were ready for that, however). He was glad though that it was a possible endeavor, at least those two powerful people outside his dojo seemed to prove it was.

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed, smiling in consideration. "Things are getting interesting, it seems…"

~99~

It wasn't until a few months later that Naruto had any interaction with Ryozanpaku. The masters at the dojo hadn't forgotten about Ma and Sakaki's account of the master Kenichi had met at his friend's dojo, but they hadn't felt inclined to go investigate either. The Elder would have gone, but he had unexpected business come up in the west and didn't have time to go visit Naruto.

It was then that their interaction came about as a result of a third party…

~99~

It was a quiet day at the dojo as Naruto filled out some financial documents. He'd given the day off to his students early for this purpose, knowing that he could create a Shadow Clone to make things easier for him but eventually deciding against it. As long as he lived in this more mundane world, it would be wise for him to refrain from using any jutsu that would be completely abnormal from even the most powerful humans of the world here.

His students had worked extra hard earlier in the day anyway, so he didn't have much against it. He was planning on putting them through a speed training course he'd developed when they came back. The weights were already prepared.

His train of thought was broken when someone opened the door to his dojo despite the closed sign. He sighed in exasperation. Was it so hard to heed signs for the people of this world? The door wasn't locked, yes, but that was no reason not to take note of the sign and come back later!

As he directed his powerful senses toward the person walking down the hallway to the dojo proper, he couldn't help but feel surprised. This person was young, he could determine, but they had tight emotional control. _A boy_, he thought after a moment; a teen boy, rather, who seemed calculative and analytical, was nearing the teaching hall slowly with a bored resolve. He seemed uninterested and annoyed with whatever he was doing.

Naruto was most surprised though because of the teen's moderately powerful Ki. He'd figured out some time ago what that interesting spiritual energy the humans of this world seemed to have instead of chakra was referred to. After some research, he'd found _Ki_, or _Chi_, or _Prana_, or whatever one wanted to call it. Some even referred to it as chakra, interestingly enough. Whatever the many different cultures of the world wanted to call it, it was clearly powerful in this teen.

The only ones that he knew were more powerful than this person coming into his dojo were those two men that had hidden outside those few months ago when the boy, Shirahama Kenichi, had come to see Mizunuma.

The teen finally made it into the teaching hall, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at his odd appearance. The boy had dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. He had tribal markings on his face with a closed off expression and bizarre looking eyes. It reminded Naruto of someone brought back from the dead through Impure World Resurrection. His sclera were black while both iris were a strange shade of red.

He wore a fashionable red shirt and slim black pants and plain black shoes while both of his fists seemed to be taped with a white thread. He stopped only a couple of meters in front of Naruto.

"…Well, spit it out kid. What do ya' want?" Naruto asked with a deadpan expression, annoyed with the tense silence.

"I'm here to challenge this dojo and take its sign," the boy replied succinctly, his face devoid of expression.

Naruto nearly broke out laughing. "A-Are you serious, kid? Do you know just who the hell you're challenging? Why don't you just go back home and train for a few thousand years? Maybe then you might stand a chance."

Naruto's comical tone of voice ended with a small chuckle as he shook his head slightly to rid himself of any lingering laughter. _Kids these days_.

The boy's disturbing eyes narrowed as he tried to analyze the man in front of him. His abilities seemed gone for the moment, oddly enough. Either that or he couldn't read anything off of the man casually sitting while filling out some kind of document. He could only make deductions on what he could directly see.

He internally shrugged. The last fifty-seven dojos hadn't posed any challenge, he didn't expect any from this odd man in front of him either. He casually took his left hand out of his pocket and then went for a quick kick, utilizing most of his speed. He intended to get this over with quickly; he had to get back to Yomi headquarters soon.

But all he kicked was air. He quickly got into a ready stance as he looked around to find where his opponent had disappeared to. He found him a few meters to his left in the exact same position, still filling out paperwork, though more of his attention seemed to be on his challenger now.

"Heh, that kick wasn't bad kid," Naruto said, eyeing the boy challenging his dojo with curiosity. "But when I said to go home and train for a few thousand years…_I meant it_."

Naruto decided some good old fashioned intimidation would work to scare the boy away. Suddenly he was right in front of his attacker, standing at his full height and no longer completely suppressing his power.

The boy stumbled back and choked on the air he tried to gasp in as a result of Naruto's suffocating full presence. Naruto wondered if he had overdone it, but decided that since the boy was still conscious, it was okay. He directed his immense killing intent at him, making sure not to do much more than cause great terror and fleeting images of his own death. This would hopefully ensure the boy fell back on his baser instincts and ran away.

It was not to be however. The boy somehow regained his composure and jumped back as far as possible.

"I-Impossible!" the boy stuttered with a slight accent. "Are you are from the Ryozanpaku dojo?!"

"Eh?" Naruto asked with slight confusion, remembering that Kenichi kid saying he was 'Ryozanpaku's' number one disciple. "No. This is my dojo, remember?"

The shorter fighter's eyes widened, realizing he was challenging a powerful Master class martial artist that didn't seem to be with either Ryozanpaku or Yami. He wouldn't be a dojo master in some random place in Japan if he was with Yami, in any case.

"Have you had enough, boy?" Naruto asked with an intimidating glare. "I think you understand just what you've gotten yourself into now, eh?"

The boy nodded without thinking and noticed he was slightly trembling. He'd only felt this much fear when his master had directed his full power at him. The best thing he could do in a situation like this was simply retreat and hope not to be followed. He could only hope though. Anyone with a presence as powerful as his master's was someone that would likely have no trouble staying right next to him as he ran away. He had a zero percent chance of survival, unless this man was feeling merciful.

He made his way out of the unassuming dojo with as much haste as was possible. He breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't even known he was holding in after escaping that man's suffocating Ki. He grit his teeth, ashamed of how weak he now knew he truly was, and how eagerly he had run away. It seemed he still had a _long_ way to go before he was as strong as his master, or that large blonde man, for that matter.

Naruto reigned in his power with a sigh as he felt the boy flee quickly through the door he'd so boredly walked through just minutes before. He frowned, wondering why that boy had so foolishly decided to challenge his dojo. His mention of Ryozanpaku also interested him. Was this Ryozanpaku dojo the reason he'd been attacked?

An idea came to him then. That Shirahama Kenichi had claimed to be 'Ryozanpaku's' number one disciple, and had those two powerful people outside apparently watching over him. If he could pinpoint those two powerful presences throughout the city, he might be able to find some information on what had just happened.

"Well…this'll be fun," he muttered as he sat down and began to search, totally immersing himself in the natural energy around him. It would only take a few minutes, if that.

~99~

—Well, here's another HSDK/Naruto crossover fic. My other crossover between these two great works features Itachi instead of Naruto as is most commonly seen. This fic represents what I think I'd like to see if I could ever imagine Naruto being placed in the HSDK world. I only very recently thought of the idea for it, and there is no specified plan or outline to go off so don't expect updates too often. The same is true for my other HSDK/Naruto cross fic. I literally just come up with what I write on the spot, so it's difficult to stay focused and on task, as lazy as I am. That is why I don't update regularly.

—Please excuse any OOCness, it's inevitable with me. Also, please forgive me if I've made Naruto just a tad overpowered, but to be a big player in the HSDK world, you kind of have to be overpowered. I mean, just think back to when the Elder 'fought' with Miu and Kenichi in the D of D tournament. He was using like 0.0002% of his power or something, AND he had his eyes closed! Despite this, Miu and Kenichi could only barely keep up. Thus, Super!Naruto with continuous sage mode and ultra powerful physical capabilities. Had to do it.


End file.
